


Star Whales

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose entered the console room minutes later to find her family sitting in the doorway of the Tardis, feet dangling over the doorway and cups of hot chocolate in hand as they watched giant whales move past the open doors.<br/>A cameo of the Star Whales seen in the episode The Beast Below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Whales

**Author's Note:**

> Adults: Rose, Doctor.
> 
> Children: Belle (7) Alan, and Edmund (4)
> 
> Words: 648

Questions of "Where are we going?" and "Shouldn't we wait until mum is up?" came from the twins, both still dressed in their striped flannel pajamas. Their father had come and had woken them up minutes earlier and had promised to show them something exciting. So bleary eyed and ginger locks in disarray they had followed him to the console room.

He smiled "We should let your mother sleep, besides for this adventure we don't have to leave the Tardis."

They emerged into the console room and launched themselves over to the console, twin pairs of blue eyes glancing back at him excitedly.

On the jump seat sat his seven year old daughter clad in jeans, Navy blue converse, and a Tardis blue jumper. Her long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a pair of glasses on her nose as she read Howl's Moving Castle.She was always an early riser and he found it pleasant to have her with him, quizzing her on each part that helped make their wonderful ship run. He was pleased to find her to be interested in the mechanics of the ship.

She had already witnessed him earlier flip some switches that sent them out of the vortex and parked them gently in an unknown part of space.

"Where are we going dad?" questioned Alan, easily telling the difference between the identical twins.

"Can we help you drive?" asked Edmund.

Oh those blue eyes were pleading, and he knew better then to let either of them touch anything on the console after an incident with crashing the Tardis into an earlier version of his self.

"Perhaps next time, we are already here." He grinned at the gaggle of children beside him; the boys grinned back at the supposed promise and hurried to the doors.

The Doctor turned back to his daughter and held out a hand for her to take as they followed the twins to the doors.

Once the doors were open the children's eyes were wide as saucers as a gigantic whale- like creature 'swam' past the open doors of the TARDIS.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Edmund leaning out of the doorway to get a better look, The Doctor quickly grabbed the back of his sons' shirt when he leaned out too far, pulling him back inside and putting his other hand on his other son.

His daughter stood on the other side of the doorway holding onto the doorframe, smiling away at the whales crooning songs they sang as they went by.

"What do you think, Belle?" he asked

She grinned "This is fantastic."

"Moto Bene!" chimed the twins.

He let go of the twins to wrap an arm around his daughter's shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before having to grab a hold of Edmund as he nearly fell out of the doorway again.

Rose entered the console room minutes later to find her family sitting in the doorway of the Tardis, feet dangling over the doorway and cups of hot chocolate in hand as they watched giant whales move past the open doors.

The Doctor turned around as he heard the shuffling of her feet on the grated floor of the console room.

"Oh you're awake!" her husband cried getting to his feet and running up the ramp to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Good Morning to you too, what is this?" she asked motioning to the open doorway and the hyperactive time-tots sitting there.

He grinned "A Star Whale migration, I thought it would it would be fun for them." he leaned in closer to murmur in her ear "A bonus to mummy who needs her right hours plus of sleep like any other typical human."

She smacked him lightly on the chest as they watched their three children who were still sitting in the doorway chattering away excitedly when one of the whales blew steam right in front of them.


End file.
